Here on After
by RaeneyDelaney
Summary: What should've happened on the Mid-Season Finale and after that. "Alright, Beth. You're a fighter. I knew that from the beginning. Now I just need you to fight for a little bit longer. Stay with me. Please, stay with me."
1. Chapter 1

I'm not sure how to explain what I'm doing here. I guess you could say I'm in denial and this couldn't happen to someone like Beth. But I guess this is my way of coping. Beth Greene deserved so much more than a stupid accidental death. She deserves to live after all the shit she went through. So here is my interpretation to what SHOULD have happened in Coda and after.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Beth<strong>_

I let my arms fall from Noah's neck, my attention now on Dawn. I stepped toward her, my blood pumping through my veins. This was it. I was going to end it once and for all.

This woman who seemed to care. Who I actually thought was becoming kind when she gave me the key to the medicine cart in order to save Carol. Who actually let me go home to my family.

No.

This is the woman who treated people like dogs. Manipulated everyone around her, including the people she thought were closest to her. Who underestimated me.

She called me weak. Well I'm going to show her just how weak I am.

"I get it now." I whispered, seeing mild confusion cross her features.

This is it. This is the moment that I would end it and I'd go home. To Maggie. Glenn. Judith… Daryl.

I felt the scissors slide out of my cast into the palm of my hand.

I gripped them tightly, watching as her head tilted to the side, becoming nervous.

I'm going home.

I drove the scissors into her chest, hearing everyone around us gasp in shock.

Then everything went black.

_**Daryl**_

I can't breathe.

_**Carol**_

_Ringing._

The initial gunshot echoed throughout the corridor.

We stared as Beth's body crumpled to the ground, lifeless.

I looked quickly at Daryl, unaware of what was going to happen next.

The hunter gave out a strangled yell, pulling out his pistol, aiming it at Dawn. She shook her head, mumbling.

"I didn't mean to."

Right before her head flung back from the impact of the bullet in her brain.

_Ringing_

The police raised their weapons right as we raised ours, preparing for the worst.

"Hold your fire!" the girl yelled, raising her arms up to block her people from firing. "It's over...It was just about her."

All of this. Just about one woman.

"Stand down!" The girl growled, her authority causing the men and women to lower their guns.

Daryl stood at the front of the group, still aiming at the others. His grip on his gun was tight, his hands shaking violently.

I approached him, putting my hand on his arm.

I felt hot tears flow down my face.

I couldn't remember the last time I cried.

Perhaps Sophia's second death? I'm not quite sure, but I wasn't used to feeling this empty.

Daryl's shoulders shook, breathless sobs racking his body.

He dropped his weapon, looking down at Beth's body. She was facing away from us, all we could see was blood. Blood everywhere. Her small body was lying in a pool of her own blood.

His face contorted into pain. Almost agony. I couldn't tell through my blurry vision.

I saw Rick turn toward the group, his blue eyes swimming with tears. He looked at Daryl, many features crossing his face.

Regret. Grief. Sadness. Anger.

He looked lost.

Daryl hadn't taken his eyes off Beth's body. He crumpled next to her on the ground, his jeans staining with her blood.

Even more sobs shook his body.

His hand reached out to her, gently turning her over.

I looked away, not wanting to see her lifeless face. The girl that once symbolized light and hope. I didn't want to see that gone.

It seemed like every last good thing had been sucked from the world.

_**Daryl**_

I can't breath.

But she can.

_**Carol**_

"She's breathing."

I looked over at Daryl, not sure if I had heard him right.

He was leaned in close, examining the wound on Beth's head, his fingers gently prodding.

He quickly looked up at Rick, his eyes wide with hope.

"Bullet grazed her scalp. It's deep. Bu'she's still breathing."

Rick crouched, grabbing Beth's wrist, feeling for a pulse. He shook his head. "I'll be damned."

He stood and looked over at the female officer still standing at the end of the corridor. "We're going to need medication. A lot of it. And first aid supplies. Then we'll be on our way."

The girl nodded, disappearing through the double doors.

Daryl carefully picked Beth up, cradling her in his arms. He was speaking to her quietly, words that I couldn't hear from where I was standing.

I put my hand on his shoulder, a smile on my lips.

He finally got his girl back.

_**Daryl**_

I can breathe.

Tyrese opened the door wide for me. The light outside was blinding compared to the dark corridor that we had been in. I carefully crossed the threshold without hurting Beth, who was in my arms.

Nothing had changed.

It was like I was back on that day in the funeral home. Her soft banana colored polo and yellow sweater stained with walker remains. Her hair was messy but still in her normal ponytail. She looked beautiful. Not like she had just been shot. She looked as if she just fell asleep in my arms.

I stared at the scars on her face, angry that I had let it happen to her. If I had just followed her to the street. If I had run longer. Maybe I would have found her before all of this happened. Maybe if I had killed Dawn when I had the chance. I killed the bitch though. That's all that matters. I avenged Beth.

Maggie's screams brought my gaze from the young girls face to her devastated sister. Maggie was on the ground, screaming for Beth. Glenn crouched, trying to console his wife, to no avail. She continued to cry, her sobs attracting a lone walker across the street.

I approached them, shaking my head. "She's okay."

Maggie frowned, scrambling to stand. "What? She's okay?" she asked, quickly looking her sister over.

I nodded, looking down at the blonde in my arms.

"She was shot. But it only grazed her. She'll need stitches, but we can do that after we find a place to stay for a while. She needs rest."

Maggie sobbed, kissing her sister's forehead. "Bethy… come back to us quickly." she whispered.

I shifted, lifting her higher into my arms. "Lets get in the truck and head out. We need to find shelter soon."

She nodded, picking up her gun from the ground where she must have dropped it.

Rick clapped me on the back, a non aimed my way before he got in the passenger side. I climbed into the back of the truck, careful not to jostle the blonde too much. Her breathing was so quiet and uneven. I stroked her face softly, tracing the scars that marked her face now.

"Hey."

I looked up to see Michonne holding a blanket up to me. "It's going to get cold once we start driving. You should try and keep her body temperature up since she lost so much blood."

The woman stepped onto the platform, taking a seat across from Beth and I. She studied the young girls face for a while before smiling. "She's a fighter. I can see why you were so hellbent on finding her."

The loud engine of the truck fired up, Glenn on the top of the vehicle pounding the roof as a signal to go. We lurched as we began to move, my grip on Beth tightening.

I stuck my thumb into my mouth, chewing on the skin there. "Hm… well I felt like it was my job to find her. Since I was the reason she was taken to begin with."

Michonne smiled softly, her dark eyes studying him carefully. "Daryl… I know you care for this girl. You don't have to act like you don't. Everyone has seen how much effort you put into finding her. It's nothing to be ashamed about."

I paused my chewing to look down at Beth. She looked peaceful, her mouth slightly open, her warm shallow breath blowing gently on my arm.

I grabbed the blanket from Michonne, wrapping Beth in it to insulate her heat. The temperature was dropping, and the wind from the moving truck wasn't helping much.

"I just wanted to bring her back to Maggie. It's not for my benefit." I mumbled, even though it was a lie.

Michonne seemed to know this though. She nodded, setting her katana on the seat and put her feet up, preparing for a long drive ahead. "We'll see, Dixon."

* * *

><p>Alright guys. Let me know what you think. Should I continue it? Add stuff? Plot ideas? I don't know. I just need some inspo to keep Bethyl alive in all of our hearts. Hope you enjoyed.<p>

Hope you enjoyed.

xoxo R


	2. Chapter 2

Quinnofhearts: I agree. Beth is my favorite female character and it's a shame that the writers would have the audacity to kill her off so poorly.

DarylDixon'slover: I can only hope. It would be amazing and a crazy twist that would probably make me the happiest person alive. Lets pray that the writers are just messing with us.

Chrisxgirlx: I don't think I've cried so hard over a character death. Beth was a true symbolism of light and hope for everyone and I think that the fact that they wrote her off was a poor choice. They fought so hard to get her back and it's clear Daryl was emotionally invested in her and they just killed her off for absolutely no reason but 'character development' apparently. And yes, the maggie idea is perfect. I'm probably going to incorporate that within the next couple of chapters. It's hopefully going to be pretty anguish-y haha.

Thank you everyone who responded positively to my story. I suppose I'll continue it ;) Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Daryl<strong>_

"Hey, Lover boy."

I cracked my eyes open to see Michonne standing, stretching her arms above her head.

"They found a cabin. Come check it out with me so we can make sure its safe. We need to get Beth inside." she said, grabbing her katana before she jumped off the truck.

I turned to Beth beside me where I had laid her, her head on my leg. I stroked her hair away from her face, sighing.

Grabbing my crossbow, I followed Michonne up a driveway to something I wasn't expecting. This wasn't a run down piece of shit cabin. This was like a mini resort. It looked untouched by man or walker for sometime. Rick and Carl stood by the door already, readying their pistols. Using the butt of my crossbow, I hit the front door multiple times, waiting to hear the familiar growl of the dead.

Nothing.

I glanced at Rick, who nodded, before opening the door slowly.

The interior of the house smelled like wood and old clothes. Like an elderly person's home. We all split up, going different directions. I climbed the stairs, my bow ready to shoot at any given moment.

There were three bedrooms upstairs, all of them clear of walkers. One room, in particular, stood out to me. The walls were a pale yellow, like Beth's sweater. A floral comforter covered the large bed and fake flowers, sunflowers, sat on the end table. There was a large painting of a horse on the wall and I caught a small glance at some female looking clothes in the closet.

This would be perfect for Beth.

Back downstairs, I saw Michonne, Rick, and Carl all in the kitchen laughing.

"What's got you all excited for?" I asked, putting my bow on the kitchen table.

Rick turned, a wide smile on his face. "There's enough food here to last us months. Look."

True to his word, every cupboard he opened was packed full of canned food, boxed food, sweets, and gatorade. I shook my head, chuckling.

"Too good to be true." I mumbled, going back to tell the others.

Maggie was by the back of the truck where I left Beth, holding her hand. "Wake up Beth. Please wake up. I need you."

I cleared my throat, looking down at the ground.

She turned toward me, sighing in relief. "Daryl, she's cold. She needs help. We don't have any medicine to help her. What are we going to do?"

I eased by her, gently grabbing beth from the seat. "Got it covered." was all I mumbled.

* * *

><p>"Can you wipe her arm with this? We need the area clean before I inject the needle."<p>

I took the wipe from Carol, wiping the inside of Beth's elbow with it. When the area was clean of blood and dirt, I threw it away and waiting for the next instructions.

After everyone followed me back to the cabin, I took Beth upstairs, Maggie hot on my heels. Asking me questions and freaking out. I blocked out the sound of her voice the sound of Beth's labored breathing. Carol eventually came in with all the medical supplies that the girl at Grady gave us and sent Maggie out.

Carol slid the needle into Beth's arm, adjusting the tube so that the medicine would go in.

"I'm lucky that Hershel taught me how to do these kinds of things. Otherwise, Beth probably wouldn't make it." she mumbled.

I nodded. "I know."

She was silent for a moment, feeling the pulse in Beth's wrist. "She's doing better. She's going to need a blood transfusion once her heart beat picks up. Maggie can do it. You should get some rest. She isn't waking up anytime soon."

I shook my head, looking up at her. "I'm fine. I want to watch for any change. I don't want her to panic when she does wake up."

Carol watched me curiously for a moment before smiling. "Alright. Let me know if you need anything."

With that, she left the room.

I looked back at the sleeping girl, sighing deeply.

She was still covered in blood, her once nice sweater drenched. Carol had laid a towel down on the bed before I laid her down so she wouldn't stain the comforter but I'm sure she'd bleed through eventually. The large wound on her head was sewn up, the bleeding stopped.

I stood up, walking over to the closet. There were a bunch of clothes still inside, untouched. I looked through them, finding a long sleeved flannel and cotton shorts that looked comfortable to sleep in. He was sure she's be comfortable with them.

I walked back over to Beth, taking off her shoes and her stained jeans. The same ones they were on the run with. I avoided looking anywhere but at my hands and the cotton shorts that I quickly slid up her legs, careful not to jostle her too much. I unbuttoned the green flannel and shoved it under her body, managing to slide her arms through it without disrupting the IV. I buttoned the shirt up, rolling her right sleeve up for the needle and sighed, pleased with my work.

I picked the yellow sweater she was wearing off the ground and shook it out. I could remember now the look on her face when she saw it. Like she had never seen anything so beautiful in so long. Hell, in a world like this, it's hard to come across beauty. I would know. I sat back in my chair, grabbing one of the baby wipes that they got from Grady, and rubbed it against her face, slowly removing the caked on blood and dirt. Little by little, she began to look more like herself. I was careful around all three areas of stitches, the best I could do was get the excess off. When she woke up, she'd have to bathe and get the rest.

The door creaking open caused me to pull away from Beth, putting my hands in my lap.

Carol stuck her head in, followed by Maggie, who looked like she had been crying. Carol noticed Beth's change of clothes and raised her eyebrows at me. "Alright Maggie. Go ahead and sit in the chair across from Daryl. We need to hook up the transfusion tubes."

Maggie nodded, rushing to Beth's side, grasping her hand in her own. "Will this work?" she asked.

Carol nodded, preparing the needle. "It should. Since you're sisters, your blood type is the same. She lost so much, she needs a little help producing more. She should wake up within the next few hours after the transfusion."

I felt my stomach tighten at this news. She'd be awake. She was going to be okay.

* * *

><p>What seemed like hours later, I still sat by Beth, waiting for her to wake up. Maggie sat on the other side of the bed, staring at me.<p>

The transfusion had been finished for maybe three hours, although there was still no change. Her breathing was stronger though, more even.

"Thank you." Maggie whispered, breaking the silence. I glanced up at her to see that she was still staring.

"F'what?" I mumbled, chewing on my thumb.

Maggie sighed, shaking her head. "For finding her. I was so worried about her, I wasn't sure if she was actually still alive. And then Michonne… told me you had found her. You brought her back to me."

I frowned, my jaw clicking. "You should have had faith that she was alive."

Her eyebrows raised at that. "Funny… I didn't take you as a religious man, Daryl."

I shook my head. "I'm not. Beth taught me that. But its beside the point. You have no room to talk about being worried or sad about her going missing. You didn't give two shits about her. All you cared about was finding your precious husband. You weren't the one who ran all day and night chasing a god damned car. You didn't risk your life trying to find her. You didn't risk the people you care about to bring her back. You just pussied out and ran. I know about you going with Abraham to D.C. A load of bullshit, huh? Was it worth it, Maggie? Was it worth the trouble?" I growled at her, feeling as if my blood was boiling inside of me.

Maggie gaped at me, alarmed. "How dare you. You don't know the half of it. I love Beth. But she's weak. She's lucky she made it this far. She made it this far because of all of us. We helped her survive. When she got out of the prison, it was with you. You kept her alive."

I stood quickly, the chair I was sitting in falling backwards.

"You don't know shit! Beth is stronger than all of you combined. She went through shit that none of you ever could imagine. You should have seen that place. Noah told me that she was the one that saved him. She got him out of that shithole. Because she's strong. So don't go and pull that prissy shit on me. I know Beth better than any of you. So shut your goddamn mouth before I shut it for you."

Her face red, she raised up to meet me at eye level. Before she could say anything in return to my rant, we heard a small voice that I thought I would never hear again speak up from below us.

"Daryl?"

* * *

><p>Ahhhhh guys haha okay. I'm sorry I'm just excited. So we have some drama between Daryl and Mags, (It'll continue into later chapters as well) and Beth is awake! How is she going to react to being alive, being home, and finding out Maggie completely forgot about her when she went missing? I guess find out in the next chapter. I'm going to try to start updating every two-three days? I feel like thats a good speed. School is going to be hecticuntil winter break (When I can update multiple times a day) and my recent car wreck caused me to have alot to catch up on so I'll keep you guys updated. I hope you enjoyed the second chapter.<p>

Until next time

xoxo R


End file.
